


to my dear, dear friend

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	to my dear, dear friend

i wish i could tell you  
my heart breaks for you.  
every tear into your soul,  
even wounds unspoken,  
i feel them, too.

i wish i could tell you  
there's no reason to wear such a stoic mask;

your eyes betray you, anyway.

i will never trespass into  
those ancient catacombs  
where spirits haunt rotting flesh and bones.  
but you should know:  
i am not afraid of falling into the abyss.  
i am not afraid of facing the curse of the dead.

i have already been there.

i wish i could tell you  
i love you.  
not a reckless sort of love,  
but a simple, deep love.

i would hold you against my bosom;  
where my arms cannot reach,  
my heart will go.  
the trip is no longer daunting  
when already traveled a thousand times over.


End file.
